User blog:NOBODY/Template:DistributionalGame - The noisy annoyer
Maybe some of you may have looked at Template:DistributableGame's talk page, maybe not. Anyway, I've run into a problem that seems to have arisen when Wikia made the MediaWiki update to the Nitrome Wiki. The problem I have is that, whenever I spend a short amount of time on a page that has Template:DistributableGame on it, after some time, I will hear some sound from the Startup and the Nitrome Jingle. The times I will encounter this is when looking over edits to a Template:DistributableGame holding page, have the edit open in a tab, then I will hear the unusual sounds and the Nitrome Jingle. Other times, I will venture to a Template:DistributableGame page for some information, have that page open in a tab, then hear the Nitrome Jingle and the few sounds that accompany the Startup. But then, I don't think I'm the only one who has this problem. People who come to the page just want to read about the game, not play the game. Previously, I thought they would be unexpectedly ambushed by the sounds of the Startup, however, this thought was quickly vanquished when I actually read what the box said: This navigational box contains a playable Distributable Game. This game will start upon this page opening, so adjust the sound as needed. To open the box, click the show tag. Previously, I had never read the new text (I don't know why, I guess it was because I thought I already knew what the box said). But, I realized something. Random Story-keeper said how she recorded that Snot Put took 47 seconds to load, however, I recorded how many seconds Snot Put took to load and I counted 6 seconds, 5 seconds for to load, an 1 second to hear the sneeze. I tested this on other games, and unusually, some games didn't load until I opened the box. Dirk Valentine took 5 seconds to load, Avalanche took 3 seconds, while Flash Cat, Fat Cat, and Ice Breaker didn't start until I opened the box. I found that it took 5 seconds for me to reduce the sound on my computer before the game started up. Seeing as different computers load stuff at different speeds, and how the setup for sound adjustment will be different (probably not much different), I think it would be okay to keep Template:DistributableGame, as it warns you that attacking sounds will ambush you soon. Based on what Takeshi64 said, he suggested that I should replace my stupid iPhone poll with whether you like the Template:DistributableGame template or not (as it was foreseeable that most votes would vote "No", as who really is going to spend ~$227 - ~$560 (for iPhone) and 0.99 - 1.99 (for Ice Breaker/Nitrome Touchy App)?). Anyway, I started this blog post is hopes someone would fix the template or remove it, but later, I actually read the template and understood that it had been changed to "it will start when the page loads", as opposed to "it will start when the box is opened", and that it was giving people a warning. Category:Blog posts